


Confessions

by Sterekshipper19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekshipper19/pseuds/Sterekshipper19
Summary: Just a sterek fluff story
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Can find here or on Wattpad @Dramioneforever5269 or my new account because I forgot info to the Dramione one SterekShipper4

They have all gathered at Greeks for there weekly movie night Stiles is there and just seeing Derek smile Stiles can't help but think about how much he wants to kiss him. The tall normally brooding man can fell Stiles staring at him he enjoys the feel of the gorgeous boy's eyes on him and so he decides that it's finally time and he needs to know if there is anything between them or not because the not knowing of whether his feelings are one-sided is literally driving him crazy. After the pack leaves from there weekly move night he asks Stiles if he can hang back for a minute so they can talk.

S-"Hey big guy so whatcha wanna talk about"

D-"Will you please take a seat so we can talk"

S-"sure" 

Stiles takes a seat at the foot of Derek's bed and Derek pulled a seat to sits across from him in and he just stares at the adorable boy in front of him for a few minutes till Stiles decides to break the silence.

S-"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about "

D-" well I wanted to talk about us " Derek state's a little nervous.

S-" oh what about us exactly, "He asked getting slightly nervous.

D-" why did you get nervous all of a sudden " A worried expression edged on his face.

S-" I'm not nervous," he says giggling a little a God does Derek love that sound.

D-" yeah you are I can smell it on you werewolf remember," he says with an obscene amount of sarcasm and a small eye roll.

S-" oh yeah," he says giggling again.

D-" so why are you nervous "

S-" it's nothing really anyways what did you want to talk about? " He asked get back to the topic.

Derek takes a shaky breath in knowing he can't back out now looking down at his hands and he starts talking. 

D-" well I wanted to talk about us and what we are to each other and about what we could be to each other "

Derek exclaims not looking up from his hands once. 

S-" what do you mean?"

Stiles asks still staring at Derek. Derek looks up and locks eyes with Stiles and with a small sigh he continues.

D-" I mean the fact that I can feel you constantly staring at me and the fact that when your not staring at me I'm staring at you and how any time your danger I feel like I might actually die if your hurt, I'm talking about the fact that when we have pack night all I want to do is be close to you and scent you so all the pack knows your mine and that I'm never going to be happier than I am when I'm near you, or when I'm home alone doing nothing or all I want is for you to be there doing nothing with me, or I'm busy fighting or helping someone in our pack, stiles you are all I think about from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep you are all I dream about "

Derek huff's a breath of air out not realizing he hadn't taken a breath the entire time he was talking in a quiet as if he had spoken too loud it might scare Stiles, Derek was now standing in front of Stiles gazing lovingly into the smaller boy's eyes he sighs not once looking away

D-" Stiles I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time, "he says just loud enough that Stiles could heart him.

They stayed that way for a little bit just lovingly looking into each other's eyes till Derek just couldn't take it anymore.

D-" say something Stiles anything for god's sake for someone who never shuts up you sure do pick an awful time to be quiet " 

Stiles looks down at his hands then speaks, voice low and scratchy.

S-" what about the pack this isn't only about us its also about what's best for them and I don't want to do anything that might hurt them I mean your their alpha for crying out and your Derek freaking Hale your so smart and caring and kind and not to mention the fact that you look like a Greek God you could have anyone you want why would you want me I'm a weak pathetic human "

Derek started laughing hysterically. Stiles looks up at him surprised and confused expression on his face. Once Derek stops laughing he kneels in front of Stiles and takes his hands and stares him dead in the eyes with a grin from ear to ear.

D-" I love you...God, I love you, Stiles. Stiles do you honestly not know how important you are to the pack how much the pups want to call you mom and show you how much they love you and to be completely honest I've been dying to show you how perfect you are and how much I love you and if you don't love me that's okay you don't have to you won't lose the pack or me if you don't this will always be your pack whether we're together or not I just can't go another day not knowing if there is anything between us " 

He says constantly looking from stiles eyes to their now interlocked hands finally decided to just look at their hands and waiting for stiles to say something.

S-"Derek " 

Stiles exclaims barely even a whisper tearing Derek away from their hands.

D-"yeah"

S-" I love you to " 

D-" you do "

S-" god you have no idea how much I love you how badly I've wanted you to be mine and me to be yours you have no idea how happy I am that you feel the same way and that you told me how you felt because I never would have had the courage to tell and I can't wait for my pups to start calling my mom I love them so much and I'm in love with you to the point words can't even describe " Stiles blurts out with the biggest smile on his face with Derek mirroring it almost perfectly.

Derek kisses stiles passionately till they have no choice but to pull away to breathe.

D-"Please stay with me tonight cause honestly all I want to do is be here with you and cuddle you and kiss you and be with you, "he says practically begging stiles to stay with him and resting his head against Stiles and smiling like a fool.

S-"that sounds perfect"

Stiles says also smiling look a fool. Derek and Stiles spend the rest of the night talking about the pack and their future together.


End file.
